Fred and Hadley
The relationship between Half-Blood Wizard Fred Weasley II and Half-Blood Witch Hadley Thomas ,is greatly complicated, but completely romantic . Most people would consider this relationship one-sided at times as Fred is shown to care deeply for Hadley at all points in their relationship. Hadley loves Fred just as much even if she does not show her feelings for him all the time. Fred and Hadley are the parents to Seraphina Weasley. Early History The pair is childhood friends having met through their mutal friends Mavis Longbottom and Teddy Lupin. Hogwarts Years Hadley and Fred often have an on and off again relationship as both memebers of the relationship can never agree with what they want to label themselves. Fred would like to be exclusive with just Hadley,while Hadley enjoys the attention from her fellow male peers. This sometimes more than once would cause Fred to get into fights at school or pranking innocent people. Hadley enjoys the chase of Fred and the safety net he provides for her. Summer before sixth/seventh year The summer before Fred's final year at Hogwarts and Hadley's sixth year, the pair spends the summer hanging out just the two of them as everyone is busy. James is away at Quidditch Camp,Albus is at potions camp, Roxy is in Sweden with his mom for competetive dance, Rose and Molly are learning grandma's receipes ,Dom and Luis are in Paris and Naomi is away with her family . Hadley comes over the Weasley house looking for Roxy only to be disappointed that she left a day early for her trip. Fred invites Hadley to stay and play video games with him if she would like . Hadley begans to enjoy his company and decides to come back the next day and the next after that. Fred not wanting to lose his time with Hadley ditched out on the young inventers convetion that he was invited to , in order to stay with her. Through out the summer the pair playful banters and flirts with each other . Hadley initiated the flirt the first time as Fred was worried about jeapordizing their friendship and if she would ever give him a chance. Fred begans to flirt back with her . The flirting lead to sexual tension and playful touching as Fred tickled Hadley during a video game match that she was winning. Hadley leaned up to tell him to stop and closed the distance with a kiss. The kiss lead to another kiss and eventually a one night stand. Fred decided to ask out Hadley on a real date after their night of passion togehter and she declined. Hadley refused to date Fred as she felt that he would expect her to sleep with him after every date and that he has trouble being a serious guy. Dating: Breakup: Hadley and Fred often break up over stupid little fights or jealousy. Hadley enjoys the flirting and attention from her admires which often cause Fred to get in fights for her .Hadley enjoys watching him get protective off her and the make-up sex they have after all the fights. Fred has a hard time with Hadley's behavior and will often flirt with other girls back to rile Hadley up. After Hogwarts Fred and Hadley have a long engagement and the couples love produces one child Seraphina Weasley. Fred and Hadley both have their own houses because Hadley is afraid to give up her independance. Describing Relationship Hadley and Fred have a very loving and passionate when there relationship is going smoothly. There relationship can also be un healthy due to the jealousy and the way they push each others buttons. Quotes Fred:"Hadley we should talk about what happen back at my house." Hadley: "Fred I think its best that we forget about what happen and put it in the past.That's what I am doing and you should do the same." ---- Fred: "Hadley and I are meant to be together. I know that. You know that. And one of these days she's gonna know that too." ---- Hadley: "Somewhere between all our laughs,long talks,stupid little fights,and all your lame jokes Fred.. I fell in love with you," ---- Fred:" I don't want to be just another guy you see. I want to be the only guy you see Hads." Hadley: " Fred its not that simple..." Fred:"Hadley you are either seeing someone or your not." Songs Gallery Tumblr m3rv41FW5i1qbbne5o1 500.gif|Get off me Fred! -Nina-Dobrev-and-Steven-R-McQueen-Coachella-2014-nina-dobrev-36932335-500-484.jpg|Summer Fun 425.vampirediaries.mcqueen.dobrev.lc.091409.jpg|Hadley ignoring Fred 770c0132bffa2044bf9fa456d2655401.jpg|Screaming for the fun of it at a concert.- Taken by Mavis 241614_lawm.jpg Elena-gilbert-and-express-minus-the-leather-moto-jacket-gallery.jpg fred and hads.jpg|Fred admiring her beauty nina-dobrev-galleryfh.jpg|you make me want to strangle you sometimes! lol nina-dobrev-gilbert-vampire-diaries-reunion-lead.jpg|Selfie on their "friend date" The-Vampire-Diaries-S2-LastDance-2.jpg tn-1000_tvd501a_0614b.jpg|Distance Fred, the others are coming in . giphyfredand hads.gif|hugging Fred because she missed him hot-jeremy-gilbert-the-vampire-diaries.gif|Fred: "You think I'm hot?" Hadley : Ugh please. Jetherine.gif|Fred covering Hadley in the Forbidden Forest tumblr_mmxak17jgL1qik2bvo2_r1_500.gif|Hadley making Fred jealous by asking a classmate to Take their shirt off! tumblr_inline_nzona1Z5Fg1rifr4k_500.gif|checking out Hadley as she walks in tumblr_inline_nzonejLdzi1rifr4k_500.gif|We're fine. - Fred talking to James about him and Hadley 6X02-58-JeremySarahhElena.jpg|Hadley getting jealous as Fred kisses someone else 6X02-59-JeremyElena.jpg|confronting Fred about him kissing another girl 6X14-72-ElenaJeremy.jpg|hanging out lat at the O'Callaghan Pub 301VampireDiaries0162.jpg|Leaving Fred's room after their one night stand Elena-gilbert-jeremy-gilbert-vampire-diaries-Favim-1.com-236447.gif|trying to act normal like they did not sleep together. 3121328027_1_9_rBwSeaLb.gif|Hadley asking Fred " Are you sure you care?" 43662319509960194cea5e1cc820eea5.jpg|Hadley annoying Fred in the car as he rescued her drunkself c28aba15006039cd2316b4fda49295c7.jpg Elena_and_Jeremy_6x21.gif Elena_and_Jeremy_TVD_5x01.jpg|trying to act normal in the treehouse as Ashlynn and Jocelyn point out they have not greeted each other Elena-and-jeremy-gilbert-295309.jpg|comforting Hadely Elena-and-jeremy-happy.jpg|Hadley decorating the tree house for the holidays with Fred and Roxy Hadley under the bewitched sleeping spell.jpg|Fred watching Hadley rest as she was put under a bewitched sleeping curse by Dean's followers Jeremy-Elena-elena-and-jeremy-gilbert-25815708-500-321.jpg|Hadley: Why are you flirting with someone else?" As she drags Fred away from a girl Katherine_and_Jeremy_TVD_5x02.jpg|lost in the Forbidden Forest Katherine-Jeremy-The_-Reckoning.jpg|sneaking around Dean's family warehouse maxresdefault-1.jpg fredandhadsfire.jpg Tumblr_lrc5dwbOng1r09b4oo1_500.jpg|smiling at Hadley Tumblr_lt4ispauy81qev01go1_500.png Tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg|Fred helping Hadley put on her necklace Tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg|Hadley noticing a change in Freds behavior Tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg|Fred under the imperious curse trying to strangle Hadley Tumblr_mmk8obCnui1rp4im3o2_r1_250.gif Young-jeremy-and-elena.jpg|young Fred and Hadley 2cadd714c889da0b9b3a862613ff38c8.jpg 4180ce84ab9b56fd9b683ba0f02a34c5.jpg|sharing the same takeout candice-accola-steven-mcqueen-cosmo-summer-bash.jpg|going out on a date 30jspwy.jpg.gif giphyh.gif|I know what I want and its you Fred. tumblr_mg61ezClyj1qm8787o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi9h3krGgo1r2sokso2_250.gif tumblr_mi9h3krGgo1r2sokso5_r1_250.gif|Seeking comfort in Fred's arms after she wakes up from the sleeping curse tumblr_mdaceqcrZE1rnbp6to3_250.gif tumblr_mi9h3krGgo1r2sokso6_250.gif|I miss you Fred. Yeah Hadley, I miss you too, tumblr_mimrkrNtLF1rusjpbo2_250.gif|Hadley playfully pushing Fred tumblr_nopu5zEuGH1utyvvoo1_500.gif|You stunt in the locker room matters and you know it. tumblr_okmblqqCSa1rycw13o1_500.gif|Im done watching you destroy yourself. Tumblr mz0cjtwzG41r238sko1 500.gif 220.gif|Watch Hadley as she recovers from being choked. tumblr_ngou2f9NBO1rycw13o1_500.jpg tumblr_mi9h3krGgo1r2sokso1_250.gif CW11_FLP_00338r.jpg tumblr_lohl21rJSm1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg Nina-dobrev-and-olympic-vancouver-2010-team-canada-toque-hat-gallery.jpg vampire-diaries-726.jpg 8c2777341cb93b8e9985ca9e7abe19e7.jpg Fred and Hadliegh